Emmett's Pacman
by Twinpire
Summary: Emmett refuses to leave his game to go hunting, Alice's threats don't work, Carlisle is at a lose for words and Bella is... a klutz. First fic,


**A/N: Heh... well, I really wanted to write a Twilight fan fiction, and it just came to me! **

**It's really weird.. xD Notice how it goes from tiny paragraphs then BAM long ones? Yeah, that's because my cousin helped me a little on that. Plus she corrected it for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. or any of the characters... OR PACMAN. *Tear_**

Esme's pov.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, "WE'RE GOING HUNTING NOW! HURRY UP!"

Emmett quickly replied "NO, I'M PLAYING PACMAN!"

"Pacman?" I whisperd to Carlisle.

"Well, it is Emmett." Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"EMMETT! HURRY EVERYONE'S LEAVING!"

"I SAID I'M PLAYING PACMAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'LL CALL ROSALIE!"

"I SAID, NO, I'M PLAYING PACMAN!"

"You leave me no choice. ROSALIE! Come get Emmett. He said he's playing pacman."

"Ugh, fine," Rosalie stomped up the stairs to go get Emmett.

Rosalie's pov.

"Emmett, get off your lazy ass and come hunting."

"Would you people leave me alone? I told you I'm playing pacman." he said intensely.

"Emmett, if you don't get off your ass, I'll unplug the TV."

"You don't have the guts to unplug the TV."

"Emmett Cullen, I can't believe you just said that to me! I can't even bare to be in the same room as you!" Then I stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

"I give up. Someone else go."

"You couldn't get him down?" Esme asked, shocked.

"Nope," I said popping the p.

"Jasper, you should go up" Edward suggested.

"No! Why don't you go?"

"Pleeaasee Jazzy, for meeee." Alice said in her annoying voice.

"Ugh, fine." Jasper ran up the stairs.

Jasper's pov.

I went into the room and started starring at Emmett intensely trying to project a 'go hunting' vibe at him but all he said was "piss off Jasper I'm trying to escape pinky. "

so I gave up and ran down the stairs and said, "I tried my hardest." then Alice insisted on going up and trying so she went up the stairs.

Alice's pov.

"So, it's my turn" I whisperd to myself, so I went into the room and demanded.

"If you don't go down stairs now, we're going shopping."

"HOW MUCH TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE I AM PLAYING PACMAN!? ESME QUIT SENDING PEOPLE UP HERE TO TRY GET ME DOWN STAIRS!"

"EMMETT YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed, so I slamed the door and walked down the stairs, "that's it I give up."

"I can't take it anymore I'm going up there" Edward stormed up the stairs and opened the door ferociously.

Edward's pov.

I grabbed Emmett by the shirt and started pulling and he said, "Edward, stop. I mean it. Stop. EDWARD STOP!" and he threw me against the wall and he still played pacman, so I stormed back down the stairs and said, "Carlisle, it's your turn." and Carlisle went up the stairs thinking '_I know what to do.'_

Carlisle's pov.

When I got up stairs, I realized that I had totally forgot my brilliant plan to get him to come downstairs and go hunting. I walked up to him confidantly and said, "Flabumahayupikomlushapop."

He looked up at me and shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were the smart one, Carlisle."

"Ithoptokilmakorpopopolollylolly."

"What?"

"I CAN'T SPEAK!" I shouted. Then I realized I had actually talked words. "YES!" I threw my arms into the air in excitement.

"What is your problem?" Emmett asked, no longer looking at me, but very intensely into his game.

"I give up." I said after my feeble attempt to make him come hunting with us. I walked downstairs slowly... even slow for a human. I started sobbing tearlessly when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I was so ashamed. "I...I...I can't." I stuttered.

"Carlisle, it's okay." Esme said. But I barely heard her over Edward shouting, "You're a failure!" and Alice saying, "YOU SUCK." And not to mention Rosalie shouting out profanities.

"I'll try!" Bella cried. I had totally forgotten she was there.

Bella's pov.

"Yeah, right." Rosalie muttered. "If he didn't listen to _me_, what makes you think he'll listen to _you_?"

"I don't think you could..." Alice said. No one seemed to believe I could do it. Even Edward looked doubtful.

I walked up the stairs at my painfully slow human pace.

I entered the dark emtpy room. The only thing in there was Emmett, a TV and his game console.

"Emmett... Would you please come down stairs," I said, walking towards him, "And go hu-"

Bam!

I hit the floor. I must have tripped over the power cord because the TV went black. I was expecting him to get mad, but instead the loud noise coming from him was his booming laughter.

"Bella, you klutz!" He laughed. I blushed, but couldn't have saw. He pulled me up in one swift motion.

"So, you'll come?"

"Yes! Besides, you made me lose anyways." I thought he'd really realize and get mad, but he just shrugged.

We walked down the stairs together, him making cracks like, 'Watch your step, you don't want to fall...again.'

Everyone stared. Their mouths hung open and I swear, they where all going to lose their eyes if they didn't shove them back in now.

Emmett's pov.

I had only been seconds away from finally beating Rosalie's high score on pacman. If the reason I was pulled away wasn't so damn funny, I might have been mad. But, Bella falling! It was priceless! The fact that she had been in the middle of her sentence... everything about it was just so perfect!

"Hey, Edward. Watch this!" I said. I started to stumble around the room, tripping on everything. Then I made my voice all squeaky and annoying. "Hi! I'm Bella. I'm so culmsy, I can't go five minutes without finding something to trip over!" Then in one of my attempts at falling to the floor, I somehow managed to step on Rosalie's toe, which where exposed due to her open-toe shoes.

The microwave that Rosalie was holding for reasons no one was exactly sure of, went flying into the air and hit Esme right in the eye. She stumbled backwards and fell into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle also fell to the ground.

Alice, for some dumb reason, walked towards the table, not realizing Carlisle and Esme where on the ground in front of her.

The graceful pixie was on the floor within seconds. Jasper was holding his hair out and pulling. He shook his head and shouted.

"TO MUCH ANGER! To intense for my brain to handle!!" He rolled up into a ball and rocked back and forth.

Then everyone looked at me. They all had the same annoyed anger-filled expressions.

"EMMETT!"

The end.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please? **


End file.
